Blog użytkownika:TheAngelFox/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Rozdział 1 - Marinette wygrała! - powiedziała zachwycona nauczycielka wręczając dziewczynie dyplom i puchar. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować Marinette, ale ona patrzyła tylko na Adriena, który wolnym krokiem zbliżał się do niej. - Jeseś najlepsza - powiedział zatrzymując się w odległości 20cm od niej. - Dzię-dzięi... - powiedziała zaczerwieniona Marinette. Chłopak przytulił ją i powtarzał szeptem jej imię. Nagle szept przeobraził się w nawoływanie. - Marinette! Marinette! - nad głową dziewczyny latała wesoło Tikki - Marinette wstawaj, już jest po 11! - Co? Gdzie? Jak? Adrien? - powiedziała ciągiem zaspana Marinette. - Hihi - kwami zaśmiała się swoim cieniutkim i uroczym głosikiem- Znowu śnił ci się Adrien? - Jakbyś zgadła... - powiedziała uśmiechając się Marinette. Dziewczyna szybko się ubrała i zeszła na dół, by coś zjeść - Nie ma rodziców? - spytała. - Są w piekarni - odparło stworzonko. - A no tak, przecież jest już 11:30. Masz ochotę na ciastko? Kwami kiwnęła przytakująco główką i już po chwili obie jadły świeże wypieki. Po zjedzeniu Marinette postanowiła poprojektować i puszczając muzykę usiadła przy biurku. Tym czasem w domu Adriena panowałą nieprzenikniona cisza. - Plagg?! Plagg?! - powtarzał Adrien szukając swego towarzysza. Nie ma mnie, bo... - nie dokończył, gdyż jego dużym ślepiom ukazały się jeszcze większe, mieniące się zielenią, oczy. - Mam cię! Jak zwylke z serem - chłopak uśmiechnął się z lekkim zirytowaniem. - Tak, bo bez camemberta nie da się żyć - powiedział połykając duży kawałek jego przysmaku. Adrien, ponieważ nie do końca gustował w serze poszedł do jadalni i zjadł w samotności dwa croissanty. Po spożyciu jego pierwszego w tym dniu posiłku postanowił się przejść do parku i łyknąć trochę świeżego powietrza. Wziął torbę, w której siedział już Plagg ze swoim camembertem i wyszedł z domu. - Tak! Skończyłam! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Marinette pokazując Tikki nową kreację. - Bardzo ładna sukienka, Marinette. Pasuje do ciebie. - Tak myślisz? - dziewczyna zamyśliła się patrząc na właśnie skończoną białą sukienkę w czerwone groszki. Po chwili namyśleń zdecydowała się jeszcze przyczepić w pasie czarną kokardę średniej wielkości i projekt był już skończony - Tikki, jak myślisz? Może być? - Tak, jest śliczna - kwami uśmiechnęła się. -No to może pójdziemy na spacer skoro już skończyłam? - zaproponowała Marinette, a widząc, że jej przyjaciółka też ma ochotę się przewietrzyć przebrała się w nową sukienkę, zabrała torebkę i razem z Tikki poszła do parku. 'Rozdział 2' Ten dzień był wyjątkowo słoneczny i dużo ludzi także wyszło do parku by rozkoszować się pogodą. Marinette szła ze szkicownikiem w dłoniach i zapisując w nim coś nie zauważyła kamienia, o który po chwili się potknęła. - Aaaa! - dziewczyna już miała upaść gdy w ostatniej chwili ktoś ją złapał. - Pomóc ci może? Powinnaś patrzeć pod nogi, bo coś ci się stanie. Marinette spojrzała na osobę, która uchroniła ją przed upadkiem, a słysząc znajomy głos o mało co znowu się nie przewróciła, tylko tym razem z przerażenia. - Nak... Znaczy ak... Znaczy tak! Dziękuję... - powiedziała jąkając się. Adrien uśmiechnął się i zaczął pytać czy wszystko wporządku. - W najlepszym... - powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem Marinette, która nadal była trzymana przez chłopaka - Znaczy tak, dziękuję. Wszystko dobrze. Adrien zauważył kontem oka szkicownik, który leżał na ziemi. - To twoje? - zapytał podnosząc własnośc Marinette. - Tak... To to co mam na sobie - Marinette popatrzyła nieśmiało na Adriena. Przeglądał on szkicownik i raz po raz patrzył na dziewczynę ze zdziwieniem i podziwem. - Twoje projekty są genialne. Marinette zaczerwieniła się i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Takie słowa słyszeć od syna sławnego projektanta, a co najważniejsze od miłości swego życia. W końcu wyksztusiła ciche ,,dziękuję". Adrien wręczył jej szkicownik i zapytał co ją sprowadza w to miejsce. - A tak poszłam się przespacerować. Właśnie zmierzałam w kierunku ławki - Marinette odpowiedziała szczerze i ruszyła w stronę wcześniej ustalonego celu. Adrien poszedł za nią. - Ja w sumie też przyszedłem tu, aby łyknąć świeżego powietrza przed szermierką - chłopak usiadł na ławce obok Marinette i kontynuował rozmowę - Widzę, że bardzo interesujesz się modą, tak? - Co?! A tak! - wykrzyknęła Marinette orientując się dopiero po chwili , że podniosła głos - Moim marzeniem jest zostać projektantką mody - sprostowała poczym zaczęła opowiadać o swiom zainteresowaniu zapominając o reszcie świata. Adrien słuchał jej jak ciekawej opowieści. Oboje nie zauważyli, że w sklepie z ubraniami na rogu dzieję się coś dziwnego. - Jak to?! Przymierzała pani chyba z 15 sukienek! - wykrzyknęła z irytacją sprzedawczyni za kasą. Klientka miała problem z wybraniem sukienki. Twierdziła, że źle na niej leżą. Sprzedawczyni nie wytrzymała i po słowach: ,, Może pani ma taką urodę, że nawet najpiękniejsza kreacja będzie wygładała na pani okropnie! " kazała wyjść jej ze sklepu. Klientka płacząc pod nosem posłusznie wyszła i siadła pod drzwiami sklepu. - Dlaczego nigdy nie mogę po prostu dokonać wyboru? - spytała sama siebie przeglądając się w małym lusterku zawieszonym na jej szyi. - Wyczuwam silne wibracje. Połączenie smutku z pretensią. To doskonała ofiara dla mojej małej akumy - Władca Ciem powiedział te słowa przemieniając białego motyla w okrutnego szkodnika-akumę - Leć moja mała akumo i zawładnij nią! 'Rozdział 3' - Jestem Władca Ciem, a ty od teraz nazywasz się Mirror Face. Pomogę ci, ale w zamian musisz mi przynieść Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. - Z przyjemnością - dziewczyna przyjęła układ i z szyderczym uśmiechem przemieniła się w Mirror Face. - No i w ten sposób zainteresowałam się modą - Marinette szeroko się uśmiechnęła i zrobiła kilka głośnych oddechów. - Łał... - Adrien patrzył na Marinette z podziwem. - Co? Coś nie tak? - dziewczyna zmieszała się. Ewidentnie nie zauważyła jego spojrzenia. - Nie, nie tylko ciekawie opowiadasz i... - nie dokończył, bo usłyszał dzwonek w telefonie informujący, że czas iść na zajęcia - Muszę iść. Do jutra! - Tak... Do jutra... - Marinette rozmarzonym i trochę zawiedzionym wzrokiem patrzyła na oddalającego się chłopaka. - Marinette! - Tikki machała łapką przed oczami przyjaciółki - Marinette! - Tak? - Marinette nadal rozmarzona nie wiedziała na początku kto to mówi, ale po paru sekundach odcknęła się z transu - Ach Tikki, szoda, że ta romowa się skończyła. Kwami zaśmiała się cichutko. Nagle obie usłyszały jakby odgłos szabli przecinającej powietrze. Marinette szybko schowała się za drzewem. - Tkki, kropkuj! - i już po chwili Marinette stała się Biedronką. Okazało się, że to nie szabla wydała taki odgłos, ale chodnik, który nie był już chodnikiem tylko lustrem. Ludzie, którzy się w nim przeglądali byli przerażeni i płakali. - To ci ludzie tak dużo łez utracili, że tafla wszystko odbija czy to jest lustro? - obok Biedronki pojawił się nagle Czarny Kot. - Cześć - Biedronka przywitała się szybko z towarzyszem i kontynuowała wypowiedż - Wygląda na to, że Władca Ciem wypuścił nową akumę. Trzeba się tym zająć. - Jak zwyle czytasz mi w myślach, My Lady. Uwielbiam to... - Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się flirciarsko do Biedronki, ale ona przewróciła tylko oczami i westchnęła. - Hahaha! Jestem Mirror Face! Czyż nie uważacie, że jestem piękna? - przed bohaterami pojawiła się osoba w kostiumie z lustrzanego materiału. - No coż... - Kot zaczął - Urodą to ty nie grzeszysz. - O i kto to mówi?! - Mirror Face wzięła lusterko wiszące na jej szyi i już miała dotknąć nim Kota, ale w ostatniej chwili coś mignęło im przed oczami i zaraz złoczyńca leżał na ziemi. Super złoczyńca Imię - Mirror Face Wygląd - Mirror Face ma krótkie, proste włosy koloru srebrnego, lustrzaną maskę oraz kostium z lustrzanego materiału, który imituje lustro. Na szyi ma małe lusterko, w którym jest akuma. Gdy dotknie nim dowolnej powierzchni przemienia się ona w lustro, w którym ludzie widzą swoją złą i nieprawdziwą ,,twarz". Powód - Opętanie ją przez akumę było spowodowane krytyką i pretensją do siebie. Dziewczyna będąc w sklepie nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedniej dla siebie sukienki, a pani w kasie, słysząc, że nie decyduje się w końcu kupić jakiejś kreacji, zdenerwowała się i ją skrytykowała. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania